


Under The Low-lights

by 1000trillionpercent (orphan_account)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “Stop,” Ethan says through a laugh, playfully pushing Charlie away. “God, you’re sogay.”





	Under The Low-lights

**Author's Note:**

> [Get away from me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GQn5yPsloQ)

Ethan cocked his head to the side, a mixture of confusion and curiosity. “And your parents just let you stay in the basement? I mean, I film in mine but there's still a bunch of shit down there I doubt I’d convince them to just move everything so I could live down there.”

 

“Oh, dude, you don’t even _know_ , it’s so great. Our basement is soundproofed too, so it’s like no matter how loud it is down here you can’t hear _anything_ from upstairs.” Charlie shot Ethan a smirk as he opened the door to the staircase.

 

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically before the facade melted to a soft, genuine laugh. Charlie held the door open for Ethan, who slapped his hand to his chest dramatically and fluttered his eyelashes at the other as he walked past and made his way down the staircase.  

 

The shorter male took a moment to glance around, admiring the room. “It’s actually really nice here,” Ethan remarked, pulling his bag off his shoulder and setting it at the foot of the staircase. Charlie wasn’t far behind him, slinging an arm around Ethan's shoulders and squeezing him softly. Ethan didn’t have control over the fond smile that spread across his lips.

 

“‘S not even the best part,” Charlie said with a grin, padding over to the headboard and pawing around for a wire before plugging it in. The headboard and box spring lit up in blues and whites from the led lights carefully strung around the bed. Charlie raised an eyebrow expectantly and gestures to the bed, “Eh?”

 

The amount of pride in Charlie’s expression drew out a laugh from Ethan. “It’s nice,” Ethan watches as Charlie stretches out on his bed, chuckles as Charlie politely patted the spot next to him. Ethan crawls on top of Charlie, pressing their foreheads together and admiring the dim lights cast against Charlie’s form in the otherwise dark room. Ethan's balancing his weight on his elbows and his lips are inches from Charlie’s. His voice is soft, almost a whisper, “You’re cute.”

 

“Oh, _Babe_ ,” Charlie sighs dramatically, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead in a stereotypical swoon.

 

“No”

 

“I didn’t know you were such a _charmer_ ”

 

Ethan shook his head and laughed, shifting his weight to one arm and running a hand through his hair, “You’re the worst kind of person.”

 

Charlie laughs as well, both hands raising to run through Ethan’s hair. “I can’t help I'm so _awestruck_ by you.”

 

“Stop,” Ethan says through a laugh, playing pushing Charlie away. “God, you’re so _gay_.”

 

“Can’t help it.” One of Charlie’s hands move lower, balling a fist of the fabric of Ethan’s shirt. Charlie pulls Ethan down to a kiss, and Ethan smiles against Charlie’s lips.

 

Charlie deepens the kiss, and both Ethan's hands idly toy with Charlie's hair, fingers twirling the soft brown locks and dull nails gets moving against his scalp. Both of them are sporting smiles that just don’t seem to fade, and as they pull back for air, Charlie lets out a content hum as they share fond gazes at each other.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Are you were calling _me_ gay?”

 

Ethan sputters, exasperated, before he begins laughing once more, “I’m never talking to you again.”


End file.
